A Second Chance
by Brittany1985
Summary: It has been almost three years since Hollis Mann left his life...what happens when she returns with a big surprise.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story, it is mostly Gibbs and Hollis, with some Tiva and maybe McAbby thrown in.

* * *

A second Chance

Chapter one

His big callused hands lowly slid down her body, she moans with pleasure. He has always been great with his hands, his lips leave kiss a trail down her neck leaving little marks, marking her as his. His mouth reaches her nipples, sucking on one then the other. Continuing down her body. Placing kisses over her belly, down one leg then up the other, missing the place she wants him the most.

"Jethro, please."

He smiles against her skin, making his way back up, kissing her on the lips.

"Jethro please. I want you now."

"I know Holly, I know."

She reaches between them sliding her hand up and down him. He moans against her lips.

"Hol….."

"I need you."

He kisses her as he finally enters her, they moan together. The pace starts slow, moving their hips together.

"Hol…."

She moans, moving her hips faster picking up the pace. "

"Oh Jethro."

"Holly."

He smiles down at her; they are about to climax when his face starts to change.

"Jethro? Jethro?"

"Mommy? Mommy." Holly wakes up to see her son standing next to her shaking her.

"Mommy, you k?"

He has a worried look on his face. She smiles at him.

"Yes baby, I am fine. What are you doing out of bed LJ?"

"Need drink."

"Ok are you sisters still sleeping?"

"Yes."

She smiles, standing picking up her 2 year old. He lays his head on her shoulder. Walking to the kitchen, setting LJ in a chair while she gets his drink. Handing it him, he hands it back when he is done.

"Time for bed."

"K mommy. Sleep with you?"

"Sure, honey."

Picking him, carrying him to her room placing him on it. Kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to check on your sisters. You stay here."

He nodes his head. His eyes are already dropping closed. Holly makes her way over to the girl's room, peaking in, they are still asleep. Heading back to her room, smiles seeing her son curled up sleeping. She can't believe she has a kid let alone triplets. She was very surprised when she found out; it was a very easy pregnancy. Hardly any morning sickness, she kept in shape so hardly any weight gain. Even after she had them she worked out, now she was back to her old size. She was glad she was retired, so she could watch them grow up; she just wished she could tell their father. But she didn't know how he would handle it. Holly sighed. She had enough love for both of them. Holly knew she would have to tell him at some point. Shaking her head, she gets into bed next to her son; he cuddles right next to her. He has to be touching her. She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

Waking up, the next morning with the sun on her face, turning her head she sees at some point in the night the girls joined them, lightly she ruffles each other their hair; they start to stir.

"Mommy?"

"Morning honey, how are you?"

"Fine, I hungry."

"Ok, Shelby. Let's wake up your sister and brother." Shelby's eyes light up, getting out from under the covers she starts to jump on the bed.

"Up L.J, up Anna." They moan and roll over, they are not morning people.

"Come on L.J, Anna time for breakfast." L.J opens his blue eyes slowly, Anna puts the pillow over her head.

"Don't wanna."

"Come on Anna, I'll make pancakes."

"Ok." Anna pulls her head out from under the pillow giving her brother and sister a glare so much like their father Holly just has to laugh.

"Now Anna, don't" Holly leans over kissing her head.

"Now let's go make breakfast." The three kids jump off the bed, running down the hall.

"Slow down." Their mother calls after them.

After breakfast was done, Holly got all the kids dressed and ready for the day. Turning on the TV in her room for them, she went and quickly took a shower; getting ready herself. Turing back to the bed she finds them asleep with L.J in the middle of his sisters. Running to get her camera she takes a picture, while they are asleep she decides to check her email. Going through them getting rid of the ones she doesn't want then going through the ones she kept. One of them is from NCIS, her heart beats a little fast wondering if it is from Jethro, opening it she reads:

Dear Ms. Hollis Mann,

My name is Jennifer Shepard, Director of NCIS. I know you are retired; but an old cold case was reopened by Agent Gibb's team. We have been working on the case for weeks and have gotten nowhere. We could really use your help. Below I have attached the notes from Agent Gibb's team and yours. If you could have your answer within the next two it would be great.

Thank you,

Director Jennifer Shepard.

After reading it twice, she leans back in her chair. _ What should I do? I would really like to help get this guy, I have been after him for years, but now I have the kids and Jethro doesn't know anything about them. What would he say when he found out? I would have to tell him, I mean I show up 3 years later with three kids that look a lot like him. What would I do with them while I was working the case? I know no one there? I don't have a house there anymore. _Holly decides to email back the Director with her questions.

A few days later…..

The director emailed her back answering all her questions and Holly has decided to go to DC to help them out. She told the kids they were going on a vacation. Once land Holly and the kids head right to NCIS. She is starting to get nervous.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Shelby?"

"Where we going?"

"We have to stop at mommy's new work."

"Why?"

"Because mommy has to get some stuff."

"Ok."

"Mommy, I hungry." L.J wines, grabbing some snack from her bag, handing each of them one. Once they stop at the right floor, she ushers the kids down the hall; looking down at the bull pen where she knows Gibbs works. He and his team were not there, letting the breath she didn't know she was holding go.

"Can I help you?" Ask a girl outside of the Directors office.

"Yes, Hollis Mann to see the Director."

"Ok hold on."

"Director"

"Yes, Cyntha?"

"A Hollis Mann is here to see you."

"Send her in."

"Yes, ma'am, you can go right in."

"Thank you. Come on kids." Opening the door allowing the kids in first, walking in closing the door behind her.

"Director." Walking up to her, shaking her hand. The read head is staring at the kids.

" Director?" Jenny snaps out of it, looking at Holly.

"Sorry, yes Ms. Mann. Thank you for coming. Who are these adorable kids?" Holly smiles

"These are L.J, Anna and Shelby, say hello." The three say hello.

"This is one of things you were talking about in your email."

"Yes, I need someone to watch them while I am here."

"Of course, I have thought about that since your email; Abby is happy to watch them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Abby is very good with kids and has a safe place for them to go when she is working with bad chemicals or something like that."

"Great." Turning back to the kids.

"Guys, I have to talk to Miss. Shepard, why don't you get yours toys out and play with them."

"Ok Mommy." L.J grabs the bag, dragging it over by the couch and the three start to play.

"Ok, you have some papers I need to sign?"

"Yes, let's go over to the table." The two women sit down and start to go over everything. All of sudden there is screaming and crying. Holly rushes over to see Shelby crying with Anna giving L.J the death stair.

"What happen?" Jenny stairs at the little girl, she knows that look, then it clicks Gibbs! Could he be their father? She thinks back , it's been almost 3 years since she left. The kids have to be 2 years old, he could be, shaking her head she seed whatever happen is now over and Holly is once again next to her.

"One last thing to sign, then we can go down to Abby's lab and have her meet the kids."

"Sounds good." After another 10 minutes the group is on their way down to Abby's lab, on their way down they meet up with Ducky.

"Jennifer, what are you doing down here?"

"Ducky, I am bringing Ms. Mann and her children down to Abby's lab. She is going to be watching them While Ms. Mann helps us on a case."

"Oh?" Ducky looks down at the kids.

"Triplets?"

"Yes, L.J, Anna and Shelby, say hello to Dr. Mallard."

"Hello."

"Ducky please." He bends down to their level.

"Ducky?" L.J says

"Yes, young man?"

"You talk funny." Anna says shyly.

"Anna!"

"It's alright, Yes I am from another country."

"What's a country?"

"I will tell you later, you go meet Abigail." Ducky stands back up, says goodbye.

"Mommy, I like Ducky." L.J says

"Me too."

"Me too" Both his sisters say.

"Here we are. Abby had her music blasting, she was dancing while her computer was running.

"Abby!" Jenny yells, but Abby doesn't hear her. Jenny walks over and turns down the music.

"Hey what the…." Abby says as she turns and sees the director there.

"Director, what are you doing down here?"

" You a good dancer." Abby looks behind Jenny to see who said that.

"Thanks little guy. Are these the kids you were talking about?"

"Yes." Holly moves forward.

"Abby, these are my kids, L.J, Anna and Shelby. Say hello."

"Hello."

"You guys are soo cute, Hollis." The two women nod at each other.

"So guys come with me and I will show you around." The three follow her, she shows them what they can and cannot touch, she shows them Bert they love him, laughing every time he farts.

" When were you going to start?" Jenny asks as the two women watch Abby and the kids.

"Well, I wanted to look over everything, so I was thinking tomorrow?"

"Yes, that is fine."

"Abs, what have you…." Gibbs stops when he sees Jenny and he can't believe it Holly.

"Holly?" She smiles

"Hello Jethro."

"What are you doing here?"

" I am here to help you and your team with your case. It was one of mine that I could never solve."

"Jen, why didn't you tell me?"

" Hollis was not sure she could come and help, she just flew in today.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look Farts." The young boy giggles

"I see that." L.J looks past his mother to the new person.

"Who is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I would like to thank everyone who is reading and following my story I never there were so many fans of Hollis and Gibbs. Thank you: MaileS, dearjethro, DeathRay404, CALLEN37, corik80, yathink1123, anthronut, stargatesg1973, kellz1pt5, Syret, and sillymissy98. And I don't own anything.

A Second Chance.

Chapter 2

* * *

"That is….." Holly started to say, Gibbs got down to his level, he looks into the little boys eyes they are just like his. There is no way.

"My name is Jethro, what's yours?"

"L.J."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." The two look at each other before L.J smiles. He likes this man.

"Meet sisters?"

"Sure" Standing up Gibbs lets the little boy lead him over to two little girls he didn't notice. Both have blonde hair like their mothers, while L.J has brown. Their eyes are a shade lighter then Holly's. Holly watch's Jethro with them, her heart aches, wishing he could have been in their life since they were born. Jenny looks between Gibbs and the kids and Holly; she still wonders about who their father is.

"Gibbs we have…" Ziva stops, Tony and McGee knock into her.

"Ziva what the" Tony sees what she is looking at, L.J looks up at the new women.

"Gibbs? That my name." Gibbs looks down at the boy then up to Holly who has a guilty look on her face; walking over to her.

"We have to talk." Gibbs pulls her out of the room.

"Where mommy go?" Shelby asks. Once they are in 'his office' he stops it and looks at Holly. She still looks the same, looks great in jeans and the shirt she is wearing; would have never guessed she had triplets.

"So Holly you have something you want to tell me?"

"Yes, Jethro they are yours."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would handle it after what happen to your other daughter."

"I would have been there for you, no matter what. Did you know you were pregnant when you left?"

" No, I found out when I got there I was two months along by then. I was going to tell you, I wanted to so bad but like I said I didn't know how you would handle it."

"Do they know who their father is?"

"They know you work for NCIS and you get bad guys but they are only two so they can't understand much more than that."

" I want to get to know them." This makes her smile.

" You should." Gibbs walks over to her.

"I have missed you Hol." She smiles up at him

"I have missed you too Jethro." Leaning down he stops just a breath away from her mouth.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. Are you?"

"No." Holly leans the rest of the way; their lips meet for the first time in almost three years for a very heated kiss. Both moan, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer; his hands find their way under her shirt lightly sliding over her skin. Pulling away slightly when air is needed, Gibbs hands continue to slide over her skin.

"I have not been with anyone since you Hol, I was wrong I should have talked to you about them; maybe we can start over?" Leaning up she gives him a quick kiss

"I would like that and I have been with anyone either. We better get back; the kids are going to wonder where I went."

"Ok, how about you guys come over tonight?"

"Sure 5 ok?"

"That's fine, I will talk to Jen."

"Ok, we are going to talk about you and Jenny later."

"Jealous?"

"Maybe" They kiss one more time before pulling apart, Gibbs starts the elevator back up. Once the door opens they hear crying. Holly rushes towards the lab, once the kids see her they all run towards her, kneeling down catching them in a hug.

"Shh, it's ok I didn't go anywhere."

"You left us."

"Oh guys I would never leave you." Kissing each other their heads, grabbing a tissue she whips each of their noses. Everyone went back to work; Abby who had been trying to get them to stop crying looked very frazzled.

"Thanks Abby."

"You're welcome; I don't know how you do that." Holly laughs

"You get used to it."

"Abs, here why don't you go see McGee in the bull pen." He hands her a Cow POW

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby is happy again, walking over to his family. _ Wow he thought he would get a second chance but here it was. _Kneeling down next to Holly,

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah they are fine" Anna looks up at him giving him one of his glares.

"Wow, well I know where she got that from." Holly laughs.

"Yes, Anna and L.J do it the best, Shelby not so much she is too much of a sweetheart. But when she is really mad she does. Anna stop; Jethro here has invited us over to his house for dinner."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Shelby"

"He has the same last name as us"

"Because honey Jethro here is your daddy."

"Daddy?"

"Where he been "

"We will tell you when you are older ok? Let's go we have to get to the hotel and change."

"Hol, just go to my house"

"Jethro, I don't…"

"You're not, just go there; I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok" He kisses her again

"Ewwww" The three say, the adults laugh.

"Let me help you with them"

"It's no problem"

"I am helping"

"Ok, come kids" Shelby grabs Gibbs's hand while the other two grab their moms.

"Your team is going to ask questions."

"I know, I will tell them." The family heads out to the car, once getting the kids in Gibbs opens the door for her.

"Thanks Jethro,"

"You're welcome see you later" Kissing him one more time before shutting the door and driving off; once back inside he heads up to Jenny's office.

"Jen, you busy?"

"No come in. So?"

"They are mine"

"I thought so, they have your glare."

"Yes they do, well Holly says only L.J and Anna and Shelby when she gets really mad."

"You two going to get back together"

"I want to be there for those kids and she is willing to give me another chance; we have things too short out."

"Oh"

"Jen, we can be nothing more than friends now, a Director and Agent getting together is against the rules; we had Paris."

"I know and if you are happy than I am happy for you."

"Thanks Jen, I am going to leave at 5. Holly and the kids are at my house."

"That's fine; it is if needed, we can put Tony in charge for the day."

"Sounds good, thanks again Jen"

"Anytime" Both go back to work, Gibbs walks into his at a little past 5 and for once it is not quite. There was yelling and running throughout the house. Putting his gun away, he makes his way through the house to the kitchen on the way two little figures run past him; smiling he finds Holly trying to make dinner

"Need some help?" Looking up she smiles at him

"No, I'm fine Shelby is helping me" Holly smiles at her

"What about the other two?" The two in question come running back in

"L.J, Anna out! I am trying to make dinner." The two run back out

"They have a lot of energy from being inside all day."

"Oh, what would you like me to do?"

"Nothing sit, you have had a long day." Sitting next to Shelby

"What about you? Don't you have energy to burn?"

"No"

"Shelby is the quite one, like her father."

"Ahh thanks Hol" She put a cup of coffee in front of him

"Shelby, go get your brother and sister tell them dinner is ready."

"K mommy" Hopping down she runs out of the room, the two adults set the table. When done Gibbs comes behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing the side of her head.

"Jethro, we have a lot to talk about before we go there." Kissing her one more time before pulling away

"I know" She smiles at him

"Where are they?" Holly asks

"I will go see" Walking down the hall he hears little voices in the bathroom

"What are you three up to?" They are wet; there is water all over the floor, toilet paper plugging up the toilet and some on the floor. The three look up at him

"Nothing" Gibbs just raises an eyebrow at them

"Holly come here"

"What happen? Oh guys" They give her puppy dog faces

"Sorry mommy"

"Come here you need to get changed. Jethro I'm sorry, say you're sorry"

"Sorry" The three say, Gibbs laughs

"It's ok but don't do it again"

While Holly changes the kids Gibbs cleans the bathroom, the family meets up in the kitchen once everyone is eating Gibbs looks around, smiling he can't believe he is getting a second chance to have a family.

"What are you smiling at Jethro?"

"I am happy that I get a second chance at having a family."

"Yes, I am glad that they finally get to meet and spend time with you."

After dinner is done and cleaned up Holly and Gibbs get the kids ready for bed, it has been a long day and they fall sleep right way. Gibbs and Holly end up in his bedroom, a room he has not been in since she left.

"Jethro tell me about them" He knew who she was talking about, Sighing he pulls her to sit on the bed

"I met Shannon at the train station; she was funny with a kind heart and a red head." He laughs slightly at that

"While I was in Iraq, Shannon and out daughter Kelly saw a Marine get killed by a drug dealer, they were put in protection. But the drug dealer killed the NCIS agent that was watching them; he was driving the car both of them died in the crash

"I'm sorry Jethro."

"The killer could not be extradited from Mexico so I went there and I killed him." Leaning into him Holly wraps her arms around him, he leans into her.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes, the kids are going to be up early." Holly tilts her head up kissing him, the kiss turns heated, and she pulls back before things can go too far

"Take things slow, we still have more to talk about it."

"Ok" The couple dresses and gets into bed cuddling

"L.J"

"What"

"I scared"

"Let's go get mommy"

"Ok" The three get out of walking down the hall

"Which one?" Shelby asks

"This one" L.J opens the door looking in

"She in here" Walking to the end of the bed

"So is daddy"

"Come on" L.J claims up first followed by his sisters.

"Mommy" L.J try's to wake her up

"Daddy" Shelby tries Gibbs

"What huh?" He says sleepily

"Go back to sleep Jethro" Holly says next to him. Opening his eyes he sees the triplets

"Hol, the kids are here"

"Huh" Looking down she smiles

"What are you three doing?"

"We scared sleep with you" Holly looks at Jethro then back at the kids

"Yes" The two adults move apart to make room for them, the all fall sleep.

* * *

A little side note:

In Sharif Returns- Season 4: Hollis and Gibbs are in Jenny's office talking about the case. I love these lines:

Hollis: So how are we going to handle this? Our investigation's have merged. Who's gonna take the lead?

Jenny: You'll be working under Agent Gibbs. Your boss and I flipped a coin for it. Is that going to be a problem?

Hollis: No problem I'm just...

Gibbs buts in : Used to being on top (The look on Jenny's face is funny, and that line cracks me up every time)

Hollis: In command yes, but I've worked with Agent Gibbs before and I am happy to again

Jenny: Hmmm

and then when Hollis and Gibbs are walking back to the bullpen and she is asking how long Jenny and Gibbs have worked together, the two women eye each other up and Gibbs just stands there watching with a smirk on his face. Sooooo funny :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, sorry it has taken so long for me to post the next chapter. I have a new job so it might be a little longer in between postings. But thank you for reading. I would also like to welcome some new follower: Frigidbrigette. And thank you everyone else who is reading this.

I don't own anything.

* * *

A Second Chance

Chapter 3

Holly wakes up the next morning, looking around the room, it takes her a few seconds to recognize where she was. Looking next her she smiles at the sight, Jethro was sleeping with Shelby's wrap around him; Anna and L.J are touching him. Getting slowly out of bed she grabs her camera taking a picture after walking over to Jethro shaking him

"Jethro, time to get up"

"Hmmmm" Trying again she leans down kissing him. Nothing happens at first but after a few seconds he kisses her back. Pulling away when air is needed looking into his blue eyes.

"Morning"

"Morning, It's time to get up and ready for work"

"Ok" Looking to his side he smiles down at the kids

"What about them?"

"Oh I have a way to wake them." Reaching over she tickles each of them. They all moan, Gibbs then helps her.

"Stop daddy" Shelby laughs, jumping up on Gibbs both are laughing so much the other two join in.

"Alright guys times to get up. Mommy and daddy have to go to work.

"Cakes?" Anna asks

"Yes, Anna we can have pancakes" The family gets up; Gibbs makes them while Holly gets the kids and herself ready. Once breakfast is done, Gibbs takes a quick shower and they head off to NCIS.

"Alright kid's mommy and daddy have to go to go to work today, so you have to stay here with Abby."

"Ok" They say sadly.

"Abby just call us if anything happens." They have a hard time leaving them. This is the first time the kids have been away from their mother, they get them claimed down and then head to work.

"What's wrong Hol?"

"I have never been away from them since they were born. That's all" Gibbs kisses her forehead.

"We can come down here and eat lunch with them, how does that sound?"

"Wonderful" Smiling she leans up kissing on the lips. Breaking apart when the door opens, the team is waiting for them. Gibbs knows they are going to have questions; he will have to talk to Holly later about how to tell them.

"McGee, what have you got?"

"Boss the victims don't have anything in common except for they were on the honor roll and were blonde with blue eyes. And they all have at least one family member in the Navy."

"Ok, McGee. DiNozzo"

"Got the tox report is showing nothing. There are light marks on their wrists and ankles, they were restrained. They were raped multiple times and sonmized. No semen was found most likely used a condom.

"We have got to find something, we have multiple victims killed over14 years, no killer was ever found. Find something. I'm going on a coffee run" Gibbs leaves. While Gibbs was talking to the two men, Holly notices Ziva had not said one word and she looked very sick; her skin whiter than normal and her hand on her belly.

"Ziva…." That was all she got out before Ziva's hand went to her mouth and she ran from the room. Tony stood up, running after her.

"Ziva, are you ok?" His answer was the sound of throwing up.

"Tony, let me go in." Holly put her hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, Tony didn't know this woman but if Gibbs thought she was ok than he could trust her enough to help Ziva.

"Ok" Walking in Holly found Ziva slumped over the toilet very white. Holly kneels down next to her.

"Are you ok?" Ziva looked up at the older women

"No…. is it like this through the whole thing?"

"What?"

"Morning sickness" Holly was surprised; Jethro is not going to be happy.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Let's get up off the floor and cleaned up." She helped Ziva up, flushing the toilet. The two women walked over to the sink, Ziva leaned on it.

"Zi? Are you ok" Came Tony's voice from the other side of the door, Ziva's eyes got wide

"Does he know?"

"No"'

"Tony, she is fine. Why don't you go back to work before Gibbs comes back?"

"Ok" Grabbing a towel, Holly wets it, wiping it across Ziva's face.

"Thanks, I feel so weak." Holly laughs

"Yeah, it sucks. Thank goodness mine was not that bad. How far along are you?"

"12 weeks. Just found out last week."

"Tony's the father right?"

"Yes, we have been dating for a year, living together for 6 months."

"Does Jethro know?"

"No, rule 12" Ziva was turning green again.

"Deep breaths" Ziva does as she told and starts to feel better.

"What's rule 12"

"Never date a co-worker"

"Ahh, let's get back. I will get you something to help your belly and you need to tell Tony and Jethro"

"I know please don't tell Gibbs."

"I won't. Let's go." Walking back into the bullpen, Gibbs is back when he sees Holly helping Ziva over to desk; he left's eyebrow at them. Holly smiles at him once Ziva is settled, she walks over to Jethro.

"Everything ok?"

"Yes, Ziva doesn't feel well. I have to go and get her something's; I will be right back." Without thinking she leans up kissing him on the cheek, he smiles at her. Grabbing her bag she leaves; McGee and Tony's mouths are open, staring at him.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Both men hurry back to work

An hour later Holly comes back, setting crackers, ginger ail and a bag nest to Ziva.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome, take it slow. If you have any other questions just call me and I'll be happy to help."

Walking over to Jethro

"Are you ready for lunch?"

"Yes, let's go. Get lunch everyone, I'm sending Abs up here McGee."

"Ok Boss" The couple walks into Abby's lab, the music is on and Abby and the kids are dancing and laughing. Abby sees the couple, pointing the kids turn; Abby turns off the music

"Mommy!" L.J, Anna and Shelby run over to her hugging her

"Having fun Abs" Gibbs asks

"Yes, Gibbs, they are wonderful kids"

"Thanks."

"Abs, go up to the bull pen and have lunch with the team"

"Thanks Gibbs" She hugs him and runs off

"Daddy!" Shelby rushes over to him, bending down he picks he up; kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy" Gibbs looks down at Anna

"Yes, Anna"

"What's that?" She asks pointing to the box in his hand

"Pizza, you guys hungry?"

"Yes" All three yell

"Ok" Gibbs try's to put Shelby back down; her little arms tighten around his neck

"No down"

"Ok" The family sits around the table to eat. Shelby and Anna sit next to Gibbs well Shelby sits on his lap with Holly and L.J across from them. Throughout the meal the family laughed and had a great time. What they didn't know was that Ducky was watching them and decided to take a picture. Putting the camera away before he walked in.

"Jethro" The family looks up

"Ducky" L.J says, Duck laughs

"Yes, young man, how are you?"

"Need something Duck?"

"I was looking for Abigall"

"She went out to lunch with McGee"

"Ahh don't they make a wonderful couple?"

"Duck, do you know something I don't?"

"Jethro, come on they are good for each other, the same goes for Anthony and Ziva."

"Tony and Ziva too, they know the rules"

"Now Jethro, claim down"

"Mommy, what is wrong with daddy?" Anna asks

"Daddy?" Ducky asks smiling

"Anna daddy is fine. Yes ducky Jethro is their father; but you can tell anyone"

"Your word is safe with me, sorry about making him mad"

"It's ok" She smiles at him, Ducky leaves

"Jethro, It will be ok"

"Hol, how is going to be ok! They know the rules and what happens if they break up? The team will be a mess"

"You have never broken any of them?"

"That is not the point"

"Yes it is, why don't we both talk to them, the kids can go with Ducky for a while"

"Fine" Smiling she leans over kissing him on the cheek. After they clean up the family head down to Ducky's

"Daddy up" He picks up Shelby

"Me too" He picks Anna up with the other arm kissing them both on the cheek. Holly carries L.J; once they are settled with Ducky and Jimmy they head up to the bullpen; the four in question look up as the couple walks in.

"In my office all four of you now!" The two couples follow them into the elevator. Once they are in he flips the switch glaring at the four of them.

"You four have anything to tell me?" He looks at each of them. Holly felt bad, Zia still looked sick

"Gibbs, what are you talking about?" Abby asks

"Rule 12" That's all he needs to say, the two couples look away.

Rubbing his temples "How long"

"A year" Tony answers

"On and off for about 3 years. Back on right now for 10 months" Abby answers

"The rules are there for a reason!"

"Gibbs we have been keeping it under control this long, even you didn't know. Why not just stop with the rules!" Abby yells

"Abs" McGee rubs his hands up and down her arms

"I knew you two were going to be trouble" He says turning to Tony and Ziva. Holly can see Ziva is having trouble with trying not to throw up.

"Ziva deep breaths." Ziva tries to breaths but it only helps a little.

"What's wrong?"

"The air in here, the colon"

"Alright Jethro, Ziva has to get out of here now"

"Fine, but this not done, Ziva I want to know what is wrong with you" Pushing the switch, the doors open and Ziva rushes out; Holly follows her. The men and Abby move back into the bullpen. When Ziva and Holly come back, Ziva goes right to her desk grabbing some crackers.

"Ziva, what is wrong?" Ziva looks over at Tony, she had yet to tell him, but Gibbs wants an answer; she takes a deep breath looking right at Gibbs

"I'm pregnant" The room is quite, than Abby jumps up and down running over to her hugging her.

"Yay"

"Abs I can't breathe"

"Sorry" Abby backs away, Tony by now is next to Ziva

"Zi, your pregnant?"

"Yes, Tony I wanted to tell you first but.."

"It's ok, how far along are you?"

"12 weeks" Tony smiles at her, she smiles at him. Placing is hand on her belly, It's a little rounded now. Leaning up he kisses her.

"Ziva you are now on light duty at crime scenes, pictures only."

"Yes, Gibbs" He walks over to her hugging her

"Congrates Ziva, Tony" The men shakes hands

"After work, let's go out to dinner"

"Ok, Abby everyone has to come" The team nods

"Jethro the kids" Holly says quietly

"Oh yeah I have; we have something to tell you."

"I am the father of Holly's triplets"

"Yay! Gibblets"

"Abs"

"What Gibbs, I am a big sister and are going to be an aunt, this couldn't get better"

"Are you two getting back together?" Ziva asked

"We are working things out" Holly smiles over at Gibbs

"We have to go get the kids from Ducky and tell him about dinner" Ducky and Jimmy come to dinner that night and everyone had a great time. The kids were great, by 8 pm they were getting tired so everyone leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, sorry it has taken me so long to update this story but as of right now I don't have internet at my house so it's going to be a while in between when I update. Please leave a review and thanks for reading.

I don't own anything

A Second Chance

Chapter 4

Once Gibbs and Holly got the kids home they fell right asleep. The couple sat on the couch just cuddled.

"Jethro tell me about you and the director"

"Hol, you really want to talk about this now?"

"Jethro, I want you; I have been waiting over two years."

"Really?" Gibbs smiles

"Come on Jethro, tell me than maybe I will have my way with you." She smiles kissing him, breaking it off before things get too headed.

"Hol" Gibbs moans

"Tell me Jethro"

"Fine, Jen was my probie partner. I taught her everything she knows, we worked together for many years; when we were in Pairs undercover we fell in love. I asked her to come back to the states but she was offered her own team over there so we went our own ways. She left me with a Dear John letter. I hadn't seen her in year till she become director."

"Were you still in love with her?"

"I was, but knew it could never work because she was director and I was still a little mad at her for leaving me. We butted heads at first, than you came into my life and turned everything upside down. I could tell Jen was jealous of you"

"I know she was"

"Anyways the whole time we were dating I could feel her watching us, than when you left she asked what happen. I never told her, we were friends after that. I had thought that there was a chance we could be together but it never happen; she was surprised I fell for a blonde, all the other have been red heads."

"Really, what made you attracted to me a blonde?" Gibbs laughs

"You're charming personally?" Holly laughed

"What else?"

"That when you wanted something you went for it and didn't back down. You're hard headed and you're a take charge kind of person"

"And that I like to be on top? I can't believe you said that in front of the director, what were you thinking" She lightly slaps him

"It just slipped out and you do like to be on top, so you're in control"

"Hmm" She smiles at him "I'll show you" Holly gets up straddling his lap, leaning down to kiss him stopping an inch from his lips

"Anything else I should know about you and the director?"

"No that is all"

"Hmm" Holly leans the rest of the way down, her lips crash down on his. The kiss turns heated right away. Gibbs hands slide over her arms over her chest, squeezing each breast through her shirt. She moans. Gibbs mouth moves along her jaw down her neck leaving little marks. His hand reaches the end of her shirt pulling it over her head throwing it on the floor. His trail of kisses continue down her chest to her breasts kissing one than the other above the bra.

"Mmm Jethro" She arches her back pushing her breast onto his mouth. Reaching around he unhooks her bra letting it slide down her arms to the floor. Holly's hands get busy with the pulling his shirt off throwing it on the growing pile. Leaning down she kisses him trapping his hands next to them, it's her turn to tease his jaw, neck and chest. Her lips kiss as much as his body as she can reach as she grinds herself into him, She feels him harden beneath her.

"Hol" She smiles as her hands reach for his zipper but stops

"Holly, what's wrong?"

"I thought I heard something"

"It's nothing" Kissing her again, again her hands reach for his zipper this time slowly sliding it down, reaching in cradling him in her hand. Lifting her hips slightly she pushes his jeans and boxers down his legs. Once he is free her hands slide up and down him, cupping his balls with her other hand. After a few minutes he stops her; looking into his eyes she see all the passion and something else. He is having a hard time controlling his impending climax.

"Hol, I want to be in you" Holly smiles, pushing herself off him. Leaning forward his hands to get to work at getting her pants and panties off her body; she kicks them across the floor. Pulling the now naked Holly back down on his lap; kissing, rubbing and groping start again. Reaching between their bodies he slides a finger along her core making sure she is ready and she is more than ready. Lining himself up with her. Sliding down on him till he is all the way in, they each moan. It has been so long for both of them, they knew it wouldn't last very long. He re-learned her body, the places that she liked to be touched, kissed, licked. He feels her inner walls squeezing him

"Harder….faster" She moans, Jethro reaches between them rubbing the buddle of nerves there. Pushing her over the edge, sending him along with her; kissing her to cover her scream. Holly has always been a scream well at least with him that is. He loved it! Both riding the way over pleasure, finally coming down from the high as Holly leans against him both trying to get their breath under control. Jethro kisses her forehead; wrapping his arms around her.

"Wow" She can feel him smiling, lifting her head to look at him

"Nice to know I still got it" He smirks at her,

Lifting an eyebrow at him "Someone's a little cocky"

"This cocky bastered just made you scream"

"Jethro please, it's not like it is the first time that has happen"

"And it will not be the last" Smiling at her, he leans up to kiss her

"Let's go to bed" Getting off him Holly grabs his shirt slipping it over her head while Jethro slips on his boxers. Wrapping an arm around her waist the couple walks up their room, not before checking to make sure the kids where still asleep. Once that is done the couple falls asleep in each other's arms

Holly is awoken by kisses all over her face, opening her eyes she finds Jethro hovering above her

"Morning Jethro"

"Morning Hol" He places a kiss on her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer, deeping the kiss. Her feet tug down his boxers, letting him free; kicking the rest of the way off. Sitting up a little Jethro tugs his shirt over her head throwing it on the floor. Kissing her mouth again, his lips move across her jaw down her throat to her nipples licking and sucking each of them, making her arch off the bed.

"Jethro"

Jethro reaches between them making sure she is ready, finding her nice and ready he thrust into her; swallowing her moan. Moaning into her neck, he reaches between them for her bundle of nerves slowly rubbing circles between each thrust she is close

"Jethro harder"

His finger moves faster putting more pressure, feeling her inner walls squeezing him. Slowing his thrust as he rubs faster; she screams as she is pulled over the edge. Before her breathing can return to normal, he thrusts faster. He is close, she moves her hips with him, feeling her second climax building

"Ahhh" The scream stops the couple

"Daddy! No hurt mommy" L.J jumps on the bed before either adult knew it and started to beat on his father's back.

"L.J" Holly yells, the boy doesn't stop, reaching around Jethro grabbing his tiny hands moving him so Jethro can move; covering herself up with the sheet. Jethro moved leaning against the head board, he was still hard as a rock; he had been so close that he knew it was going to be awhile before he calmed down. Holly had gotten L.J calmed down, sitting in front of her. The two girls are standing by the door, looking very scared

"Come here girls" Jethro calls them over, he moves to make room for them; the sheet slides across the tip of his manhood, making him moan. Holly looks over at him

"You ok Jethro?"

"No Hol"

"What's wrong" Leaning over, whispering in her ear

"Hol, I am still hard as a rock" Her eyes get wide looking down at his lap, than turning to the kids.

"Guys daddy was not hurting me, and you need to knock before you come in."

"Why you naked?" Anna asked

"Ummm sometimes mommy and daddy's sleep naked"

"Oh, can me sleep naked?" Shelby moves on the bed making the sheet rub Jethro again

"Hol" She looks over at him, she can tell he needs his release and fast.

"Ok kids, why don't you go back to your room and play for a few minutes, I have to help daddy"

"Ok" The three jump off the bed, Anna closes the door behind them

"We have to be fast Jethro"

"I don't need long" Pouncing on her, kissing her lips as he thrusts into her; both moaning. His thrust get faster and faster, wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him deeper. They both can feel their impending climax's. After a few more thrusts they both fall over the edge together; kissing to cover her scream. Leaning down Jethro kisses her neck as they try and get their breathing back to normal.

"Holly, they almost killed me" She laughs, kissing his head

"Next time we have to lock the door."

"Yeah" Kissing one more time, he pulls out of her; both get up and get dressed heading down to get the kids. Getting everyone dressed the family heads to the office. The team is working heard but are getting now where, at about 3 pm Jenny calls Gibbs and Holly up in her office.

"Gibbs, Hollis please come in" The two stand in front of her desk.

"Where are we on the case?"

"We are not getting anywhere, we had some leads but they went nowhere"

"Ok what about we call for some help?"

"Who Jen?" Gibbs didn't like the idea of calling outside help but this case was going nowhere

"The FBI"

"What! Jen they are going to just try and take over our case"

"They will be here to help not take over the case Jethro."

"When will they be here?" An angry Gibbs asks

"Tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Jethro, go tell your team, they are going to want everything you have. I set them up in conference room 2" Gibbs grunts and leaves. Both women watch him leave then look at each other

"He is not happy"

"No, but he will have to get over it, they are coming weather he likes it or not"

"I think it is a good idea, the more help the better. This case has been open way to long"

"I agree, try and get Jethro to see it that way before they get here"

"Will do" They look at each other, before Holly leaves to find Gibbs; he is nowhere to be found

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Went to get coffee" Tony answers

"Ok did he tell you about the FBI is coming"

"No" The agents answer

"They are coming tomorrow to help with this case. So get everything together and ready, they will be set up in conference room 2"

"Ok"

"I'm going down to Abby's lab" There is music playing low, she can hear some talking

"Abby?"

"Yes, Anna"

"You sleep naked?" Abby looks down at the little girl surprised

"Why"

"We saw mommy and daddy naked in bed" Abby had to stop herself from laughing

"What did they say?"

"That mommy's and daddy's sometimes sleep naked"

"But why" L.J jumps in

"You will have to ask them"

"Ok"

"Abby, kids" The triplets look up, smiling

"Mommy" Jumping down from the table they run towards her.

"Are you three being good?"

"Yes mommy" Kissing each of them

"Go back and color" Doing as they are asked Holly pulls Abby aside

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Walking a little ways away

"Sorry about what they asked you"

"You heard?"

"Yeah, we thought they would forget about it, but I guess not" Abby laughs

"Anyways there is a FBI coming in tomorrow to help with the case so get everything you have ready; they are set up in conference room 2"

"Ok"

"And don't tell Jethro what they asked you please"

"Sure Holly just between us"

"Thanks" Holly spends some time down in the lab with Abby and the kids before heading back up to the bull pen to find Jethro back from his coffee run.

"Are you ok Jethro?" She asks quietly

"Yeah" She smiles at him

2 Hours later Gibbs sends everyone on lunch, Jethro and Holly eat lunch with their kids, after lunch they gathers everything they will need when the FBI is here. At 5 pm Gibbs sends everyone home. Gibbs, Holly and the kids eat dinner play for a while before getting ready for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to update but I have internet back so I should be updating at least once a week. Thank you to everyone who is reading my story, I would like to welcome some new follwers: nikhel4eva, larine, Ginny Teresa Potter, ,mmkbrook,lulabellel408,torntogirl12,BONES-LOVER-94, Zats,Mell51297,irishgal87 and dg101.

A Second Chance- Chapter 5

The next day after dropping the kids off with Abby, Gibbs and Holly head up to the bull pen to talk to the team. The only two there were Tim and Tony.

"Where is Ziver?"

"She is in the bathroom." Tim answers.

"Puking again, this morning sickness is really bad for her." Tony adds, just as at Ziva walks in looking very white.

"Are you ok Ziver?"

"Yeah Gibbs, just morning sickness again, I can't wait till it stops."

"Have you got your crackers and soda?"

"Yeah, they help a little."

"Just keep eating them."

"What do we have?"

"Nothing really new boss, we haven't found anything else they have in common."

"Look deeper."

"Yes, Boss" The team goes back to work. A few hours later they are no farther than they were a couple of hours ago.

"We are getting nowhere." Gibbs banged his fist on his desk.

"Now Jethro calm down, we will find something, if not now then we will get him someday"

"I know Hol" She rubs his shoulders, the team work for the rest of the day before Jenny calls Gibbs and Holly up to her office. Gibbs walks right in with Holly behind him

"Please close the door behind you Hollis" After doing so she comes to stand next to Gibbs in front of Jenny's desk

"What's going on Jen?" Gibbs asks after a few minutes of her not saying anything.

"This case is going nowhere, we are handing it over to the FBI to try and solve if not it is going in the cold case file."

"Jen, we can solve this"

"Jethro it is out of my hands, that is what is happening. You have other cases that need you and that is what is going to happen."

"Fine"

"Hollis, thanks for coming all the way from Hawaii"

"It was not a problem, I wanted this case solved and someday it will be, if you ever need anything else just call me."

"I will thanks, you two can go now. Thank you" The couple leaves, Gibbs stomping down the stairs to his desk.

"What's happening Boss?" Tim asks

"We are putting the case to the side; the FBI is taking it to their cold case unit."

"Ok"

"Jethro, I am going to take the kids home since I am no longer needed here. I will talk to you later." Gibbs says nothing. Holly walks down to Abby's lab where she finds the kids coloring while Abby looks over some papers

"Hello guys" All 4 look up at her, the kids run over to her

"Where daddy?" Shelby asks

"Daddy is mad right now, so why don't we go cheer daddy up?"

"Yay!" All three yell.

"Thanks Abby, we are not working on that case anymore so I will not need you to watch them unless I am called back to work"

"Oh" Abby pouts

"Can I have a hug?" The triplet's nod their heads running into her arms giving her a big hug

"Ok now go make daddy happy before he hurts Tony"

"Why he hurt Tony?"

"You will have to ask him"

"Come on guys, say goodbye to Abby" They say goodbye and leave.

"Mommy, why is daddy mad?"

"Anna, mommy and daddy are not working together anymore."

"Why not?"

"Are we leaving?" Shelby asks a little scared. She didn't want to leave her daddy."

"We are going back to daddy's house"

"What about Hawaii?"

"Well LJ I am not sure about that, daddy and I have to talk. But for now let's go make daddy happy"

They find the team working quietly and Jethro sitting at his desk, staring at nothing. Holly bends down

"Ok, guys why don't you do run over and give daddy a big hug" The three node

"Daddy!" Gibbs is tackled by three little bodies; once they are on his lap they cover his face with kisses.

"Thanks guys." He says smiling

"You still mad daddy?" Shelby asks

"No"

"Good. Daddy?"

"Yes, Shelby?"

"We stay with you?"

"Yes"

"What about Hawaii?" Gibbs looks up at Holly

"Mommy and daddy have to talk about that, but know I don't want you guys to leave"

"I no wanna go, daddy" Shelby hugs him. She has gotten very attached to him.

"Are you guys leaving?" He asks Holly

"Yeah we are going back to your house."

"Ok, I will try to be there as soon as I can, we have some things to talk about"

"Yes, we do. Come on kids, say goodbye to Tony, Ziva and Tim" The three say goodbye, grab their mothers hand leaving the building.

Around 6pm Gibbs walks into his house, it is quite which was strange he had gotten use to the kids yelling and running through the house.

"Holly?" Nothing

"Kids" Still nothing, now he is getting a little scared, walking through the house looking in each room he finds nothing running up the stairs again looking through each room and he finds nothing. All their things are still here so he figures they couldn't have gone far. Reaching for his cell phone he calls her phone it just rings and rings. Now he is really worried, picking up his phone again he calls someone else

"Dr. Mallard"

"Ducky"

"Jethro, what do I owe the pleaser"

"I am looking for Holly and the kids"

"I thought they went to your house?"

"That is what I thought too, but I am here and they are not?"

"Oh dear, did you try calling her?"

"Yes Ducky, I looked through the whole house and there is nothing here? Their things are still here so I know they haven't gone far"

"Ok, have you called the others to see if they are with them?"

"Not yet, that was the next thing"

"Ok well let me know what happens"

"Ok Duck thanks" Hanging up with Ducky he calls Tony next

"DiNozzo"

"Tony, have you or Ziver heard from Holly or the kids?"

"I haven't but let me go ask Ziva" Tony puts the phone down, coming back a few minutes later

"Gibbs Ziva has not heard from them, are they missing?"

"Well I came home and they were not here, when Holly said she would be here"

"Do you want us to come over there?"

"No, I will let you know when I have something" He hangs up calling Abby next

"Abby"

"Abs, have you heard from Holly or the kids?"

"No not since they left work, why?"

"I can't find them"

"What! Holly said they were going to your house"

"I know Abs, but they are not here and I can't get a hold of her."

"Oh Gibbs I will be right there" She hangs up before he can say anything, calling Tim next

"McGee"

"Tim"

"Gibbs, I know about Holly and the kids I was with Abby when you called we are on our way over there"

"You guys don't have to" There is a noise

"Gibbs we are coming over there no matter what you say" She hangs up on him again. Sighing he sits on his sofa to wait for Tim and Abby. He tries Holly's phone again, and nothing. Dropping his head, this is almost like when he lost his first family and he promised himself it would never happen again, that is one of the reasons he never had any kids with any of his other's wives. Not that he knew he was going to have them with Holly. He is broken from his thoughts when the front door slams open.

"Gibbs" Abby yells, she comes running in the room dragging Tim with her, letting go of his arm she sits down next to Gibbs hugging him sideways.

"We will find them don't worry"

"Thanks Abby"

"Have you called the others?"

"Yeah, I told them I would call them when I knew something"

"We are going to call them and get them over here, we are a family and we have to stick together, Timmy call Tony, Ziva and Ducky and get them over here" While he is on the phone Gibbs's phone rings, jumping up he answer

"Holly?"

"No, Jethro its Jenny"

"Oh, what do you need Jen?" He wants to get off the phone just in case they call.

"Well, I was leaving work, but before I could 3 small kids came running into my office crying."

"The triplet's?"

"Yes, they are with me, we are on our way over to your house."

"Ok, Holly was not with them?"

"No, but Jethro they had her purse and a note"

"Daddy!" He hears one of the girls yell

"Shelby we are almost to daddy's house"

"Jen, what did the note say?" He was really scared now; he had pissed out a lot of people anyone of them could have taken her

"I will show you when we get there, the kids really should not hear it. I will be there in 5"

"Ok" Both hang up

"Jenny has the kids?" Abby asks

"Yeah they were at work"

"Why?"

"Don't know but they had her purse and a note; so you will have to look over them when they get here"

"Ok Gibbs"

A few minutes later his front door opens. All three kids are crying, they run over to him claiming on his lap. A frazzled looking Jenny comes in after them.

"Thanks Jen"

"No problem, Jethro. Now what is going on?" Abby takes over

"Gibbs came home to find the house empty he has been trying to call Holly but doesn't get anything"

"Her cell phone is in her purse which the kids had. Abby I need you to check that and a note"

"Of course" Jenny hands both items to her bags. Reading the note she starts to cry. Tim comes over to comfort her.

"Abs let me see the note" Abby hands it over to him, before she falls into Tim's arms. Tim leads them over to a chair where he holds her talking quietly to her.

The note said:

_If you want to see her again, than close this case and hand over everything you have on me. I will disappear and you will never hear from me again. She was getting too close to finding out who I am. You have till noon tomorrow. I will call you with where to drop it_

"Oh Gibbs" Abby rushes over to Gibbs and the kids giving them all a side hug.

About a half hour later the Tony, Ziva and Ducky arrive.

"Have you heard from them?" Ziva asks coming and sitting on the other side of Gibbs, hugging his other side. The three men sit across from them, after a few minutes

"The kids were left at NCIS, Jen brought them here along with her purse and a note" Tony takes the note.

"Boss, what are we going to do?" Tony asks

"We should put out a BOLO"

"Yeah, that is a good idea."

"I should call Fornell"

"Good idea Jenny"

To guest: That is a great Idea about writing a story where Tony and Ziva's son marries one of Gibbs and Holly's girl. I am starting to think of ideas for that. But it will not be for awhile, this story is not done just yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, sorry this chapter took so long to be put on, I ended up changing the whole thing, so it took a while to figure out what was going to happen.

A Second Chance

Chapter 6

I don't own anything

About an hour later Fornell and a couple of his people come walking through the door

"Jethro, what happen?"

"Holly has been kidnapped" Fornell stops shorts when he sees Gibbs hold 3 small children

"Whose kids are they? And who is Holly?"

"They are mine and Holly is Hollis Mann"

"Your kids? When did this happen?"

"Holly retired almost 3 years ago. We had a falling out and she left; didn't know she was pregnant when she left. The case you guys took over was one of hers"

"Who did she work for?" Fornell is very confused; he doesn't remember Jethro being with anyone and someone he worked with!"

"She was Army Lt. Col Hollis Mann" Fornell's eyes go wide

"You were dating her!"

"Yeah. Why"

"Nothing, that is for another day. When did this happen?"

"Around 3-3:30 pm. Holly and the kids left around 2pm to come back here.

"A guard brought the kids up to me as I was leaving, said he found them walking around the parking lot" Jenny picks up

"I called Jethro to tell him I had them and that is when he told me what happen"

"Ok, we will need what they are wearing"

"They also had Holly's purse and phone with them. They are sealed"

"Ok I will need that too. And do you have an updated photo of her?"

Before Gibbs can answer Ducky says

"I have one" Everyone looks at him.

"Duck how do you have one?"

"I took a family photo, when you were in Abby's lab eating lunch together. Let me just get my camera" Ducky leaves the room coming right back handing Fornell the camera after finding the picture he was looking for. In the photo the family is smiling and laughing

"Thank you Dr. Mallard, we can cut out the others.

After Gibbs with help from Ziva and Abby got the kids changed, Fornell and Jenny left the rest of the team sat together in the living room

On the other side of town….

Holly was hanging by a chain; her feet barely touched the floor. Blood was running down her arm from the chain cutting into her wrist. They had stripped her right when the kidnapped her. The whole way here all she thought of was her kids and of course Jethro, she hoped the kids got some help, they had been close to the Navy yard when the guys drove her off the road, thank goodness no one got hurt. They had been just after her. She jumps as the door to her room slams open.

"Well look who is awake. Now it's time to have some fun." The man and she guys laugh as they walk closer to her

"What do you want? Who are you?"

"I am hurt Lt. Col. Think real hard, he know who I am. You have been after me for years now and still have yet to get me and I am going to make sure you never do" He laughs smacking her on the butt.

"You killed all those girls"

"There you go, now you are starting to get things."

"Why did you do it? Why those girls?"

The guy laughs. "You never figured it out?"

"If I had I wouldn't be asking you?"

"Watch your smart mouth" One of the other guys smacks her again. Holly doesn't make a sound. Holly figured if she made any sound he would like it.

"Now back to why we came in here, the guys and I would like to have some fun with you. Boys take her down, keep her wrists and ankles tied throw her on the bed." After that was done and she was now tied to the bed, the guys stand around her luring down at her.

"Alright boys my turn first."

"Aww boss, can we watch?"

"No, get out I want her all to myself this time"

"Ok" As the others left he ran his finger down her body.

"Gibbs, we should get the kids something to eat" Gibbs looks over at Abby

"Yeah, Abs that is a good idea. What would you guys like?" The three kids look up at their father

"When is mommy coming home?" Anna asks

"Anna, soon. Remember what I told you, the bad guys have her but we will find her, don't worry. You guys want pizza?" They node their heads, Tony orders the pizza's they come an half hour later. While they are eating Jenny calls

"Gibbs"

"Hello, Jethro"

"What do you need Jen"

"Well I thought you should know the kidnapper sent me a video through my email. I sent it to McGee."

"Thanks Jen"

"Jethro, the kids should not be anywhere near when you watch it."

"Ok, thanks Jen. Have you heard anything from Fornell or anything else from the kidnappers?"

"Fornell is running leads, he watched the video, just him and I no one else. He said he thought he had seen some part of it before, so have McGee and Abby see if they can anrrow down anything on that and get back to me with it."

"OK" He hangs up, looking up the whole team is looking at him.

"They sent a video to Jenny, McGee and Abby I want you to look at it and see if you can find anything that will tell where they are. Jenny sent it to you McGee. Please go upstairs and do it, the kids can't watch or hear it"

"Gibbs are you going to be ok? I can stay down here with you and the kids?"

"No Abs it's ok, Holly needs you right now, Tony, Ziva, and Ducky can help if I need it. Anyways I am going to try and get them into bed once dinner is done" He kisses her on the forehead. Abby node with tears in her eyes. Abby and McGee leave the room.

"Jethro, I have to go check on mother, but I will be back in the morning when her nurse is there"

"Ok thanks Ducky" Ducky leaves. The kids barely ate anything, Tony cleans everything up while Ziva helps Gibbs with the kids, before bringing them upstairs Ziva warned Abby and McGee and asked them to come back down stairs. Abby couldn't stop crying. Once they kids are ready for bed Gibbs tells Ziva to go back down

"Hey, kids it's time to go to bed."

"Daddy, when is mommy coming home?"

"I don't know LJ. Soon I hope"

"Will you read to us?"

"Yes, Shelby I will, what would you like?"

"This one" Anna hands him a book, he starts to read it, cuddled up next to them. After reading it 4 times they are finally asleep, Gibbs sneaks down the stairs. He is not ready for what meets him in the living room. Abby is in McGee's arms crying as is Ziva in Tony's though she looks like she had also thrown up. Both men look very frazzled, trying to get them to stop.

"What happen?"

"Oh Gibbs!" Abby leaves McGee's arms launching into Gibbs

"What is wrong Abs?" She doesn't say anything, looking around the room no one with answer him, after a few mintues it's Ziva who dose. Walking over to him hugging both him and Abby. Gibbs kisses both on the head

"Ziver, what is it?"

"The Video Gibbs, its horrable."

"Poor Holly" Abby cries.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and lay down, Tony and Tim will take you"

"No Gibbs, we can't let you watch it by yourself"

"Ok, let's get it over with." Guiding the two women over to the sofa McGee sets the laptop in front of him

"You ready Boss?" McGee asks

"Yeah, let's get it over with." McGee starts the video.

Gibbs sits and watches the whole thing, without saying a thing. On the inside though he is screaming and is very pissed off. Holly is naked he can see where they have beat her, fresh and dry blood was running down her arms, from her wrists. The second part of the video was even worse the team watched as the guy, whose face was covered touch her breasts, between her legs and all over her body. Holly was still through the whole thing not making a noise. He eyes tightly closed even when the man shoved his manhood in her mouth she did nothing. The man slapped her telling her to please him and she better not bite him or he will bite her back. Abby and Ziva lean into him crying on his shoulders, gripping his shirt like little kids hold on to their parent when they are scared. The last thing the guy said on the video was they had 20 hours to get everything together, or they would never see Holly again. After it was done no one said a thing. Gibbs looked over at Tony and Tim, both had their eyes closed trying to hold it together.

"Tim?" Tim looks up at Gibbs, it was not often that Gibbs called him by his first name

"Yes, Boss?"

"Can you see if you can trace it? And see if anything in the background can place them? I would like to get Holly back and get this guy in a jail cell were he belongs."

"Yes, Boss"

"I will help you Timmy"

"Abs are you sure? You are really upset and I don't want to make it worse."

"Timmy, I am helping you! We need to get those kid their mother back"

"Ok"

"Ziver, you and Tony go up to the guest room and take a nap. You need to rest for the baby"

"But Gibbs"

"Ziver, go. You can help after you rest. And no funny business" Giving Tony an pointed look

"Got it boss. Come on Zi" Tony grabs her hand leading her upstairs.

"I'm going to check on the kids"

Gibbs leaves the room while Abby and Tim get down to work. After a few mintues of quite

"I feel soo sorry for Gibbs, he has finally found love again and now it might be taken away because some freak doesn't want to be coaught."

"I know Abbs, I don't know how he is not breaking down; if it were you I would be crying my eyes out." Abby smiles at him, leans in kissing him on the lips.

"Me too Timmy."

"When are we going to tell everyone about us?" This thought has been going through his head a lot the past couple months.

"As soon as we find Holly and get her home safe and sound"

"Ok"

Walking into the master bedroom, he finds the kids spread out across the bed, stopping at the end he just watches them sleep. Anna and Shelby look so much like their mother it makes his heart ach, he hopes they can find her. He doesn't want to have to tell them she is never coming back and he doesn't want to go through that again. Walking over to the bed Gibbs lays down next to Anna, she snuggles right into him, Gibbs decides to do something he has not done in years. He preys. He preys for Shannon and Kelly to watch over them and to bring Holly back home. He knows Shannon would want him to be happy and Holly makes him happy. Closing his eyes he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the next chapter, not sure I really like this chapter but here it is. Would also would like to thank all the reviews I have gotten please leave more and would also like to thank some new followers: skbcoke,buckyboo,Ely101ncisfan,jcena'sgirl1557744, mj72hamm,lmanisechelles,klarcyll,csilivili12,demid og01

A Second Chance.

Chapter 7

Abby and Tim have been working all night trying to get anything they can from the video. They have narrowed the place down to a couple and are trying to get the right one. Around 2 am Abby fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. 2 hours later Tim fell asleep his head resting on her head. That is how Tony and Ziva found them Ziva smiled at the couple she always thought they made a great couple and had a feeling they were dating but didn't want anyone to know because of Gibbs. Ziva pulls Tony into the kitchen

"Tony makes the coffee Gibbs will be up soon."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well for once I don't feel sick this morning so I'm going to make everyone pancakes."

"Ok"

The couple got started making breakfast while Ziva was making the pancakes the couple hears a tiny voice

"Mommy cakes?" Both stop looking over at the blonde little girl, who is rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Anna we are making cakes." Her little head snaps up looking wide eyed at the two.

"Where is mommy?"

"You don't remember?" The little looks at the then her eyes start to water, Ziva rushers over to her

"Anna, we are going to find her, don't worry." Ziva comforts her as best she can finally getting her to stop. Tony had taken over the pancakes and now sets the full plate on the table, along with plates and forks, glasses.

"Tony, why don't you go wake everyone up"

"Ok, Zi" Tony walks out, while Ziva sets Anna at the table cutting up some pancakes for her. A very sleepy rumbled looking Abby and Tim come in sitting at the table. Ziva passes them the pancakes. The couple starts eating slowly. Tony comes back in with L.J in his arms, placing him next to his sister, Tony cuts some pancakes up for him. L.J slowly starts to eat.

"Where is Gibbs?" Abby asks

"He is coming with Shelby" There is a knock on the door than voices in the hallway. Gibbs, Shelby and Fornell come walking into the room.

"Fornell what are you doing here?" Tony asks as the FBI agent sits down grabbing a plate.

"We have 11 hours left; I came to see if McGee and Abby found anything?"

"We fell asleep around 2am; we had nothing at that point. We never checked this morning."

"After breakfast you check"

"Yes, Boss"

After everyone has eaten and cleaned up the team heads into living room.

"Abby Ziver why don't you take the kids upstairs to play for a little while."

"Ok Gibbs"

"What did you two find out McGee?" Gibbs asks once the kids are out of each shot.

"Well we think we found out where she is."

"Where?"

"At a ware house down town, only a couple of miles from the Navy Yard"

"Shit, he was this close the whole time!" Gibbs is mad, she was close this whole time and none of them knew

"Gibbs, I'll get a team together and we will go get her."

"I want to come with you"

"Gibbs, you need to stay here, the kids need you. And your too close to this, we want to take him alive"

"Fine, but I am calling Ducky to check her out once you get her"

"Ok, that is fine"

"Fine" Fornell leaves, Gibbs calls Ducky

Holly heard a commotion outside of the door.

"FBI, put your hands up" No answer but gun shots, it seemed to last for hours but it was just minutes. The door to the room she is in slams open, Fornell comes in with his gun raised, looking around when he doesn't see anyone he puts it down. Holly was trying to cover herself up but she was still tied to the bed. Fornell kicks his men out and shut the door, slowly he walks over to the bed.

"Hollis Mann?"

"Yeah that is me, can you please untie me so I can cover myself up" Instead of answering Fornell takes off his coat covering her up. Putting on gloves he starts to untie her.

"Thanks"

"Sit up slowly, once you think you can walk we need to get you checked out.

"But...'

"Jethro is having Dr. Mallard do it" She smiles, thinking of Jethro.

"How are my kids?"

"They seem fine; they have been with Jethro and the team."

"Good, I think I can walk now" Pulling the coat tighter around her Holly gets up slowly walking across the room Fornell has to help her a little; finally they make it out to his car. Once she is in the seat Fornell gets behind the wheel driving her to Gibbs's house.

"Jethro, I'm bringing her over to your house now. I'll be there in 10 mins…. Ok bye"

They pull in to the driveway. Holly is excited but scared at the same time. Fornell gets out of the car before he can walk around the car to open the door her door is open. Looking up she looks right into Jethro's blue eyes. She starts to cry falling into his arms. He kisses her head, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh, Holly you are safe now"

"Jethro, I was so scared. How are the kids?"

"They are fine, missing you like crazy but they are fine. We have to get you checked out."

"Jethro, I am fine."

"Hol" The two stair into each other eyes.

"Fine" Gibbs helps her out of the car into the house, three little bodies tackle her

"Mommy u come back"

"Of course I came back; I would never leave you guys"

"Guys mommy's got to get checked out, why don't you go in the living room with Abby and Ziva. We will be right down." The three hug her one more time before doing what they are told. Gibbs and Holly walk upstairs to their room. An hour later Ducky comes back down giving Fornell what he had.

"How is she Ducky?" Abby asked

"She seems ok, but you know how things could turn out."

"Yeah"

"Where mommy?"

"Anna she is up with daddy, they will be down in a few minutes."

Upstairs…

Gibbs is sitting on the end of their bed watching Holly, she is getting dressed or is trying too, and she can't seem to get undressed in front of him

"Hol, do you want me to leave?" He finally asks, Holly turns her head towards him; she shakes her head no but her eyes say something different

"I will be right in the hall" As he walks out of the room, he hears a little sniffle. Sighing he leans against the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank all of my followers and some new ones: Ely101ncisfan, buckyboo, mj72hamm, ImaniSechelles, klarcy11, csilivili12, demidog01, jcena'sgirl557744, jchime, DS2010, Agent Cate, Lone-grey-koas-wolf, Kim69etv, thatgirlinthatdress, Gilmoregirlsbones

Thank you for all the reviews, everyone should be happy Hollis is now back and they got the guy, though I was debating on weather or night for them to just kill him. Please leave reviews I love getting them anyways here is the next chapter,

I don't own anything!

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNC ISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

A Second Chance

Chapter 8

Holly fell on the bed putting her head in her hands, starting to cry again. Taking a deep breath, whipping her tears away. _You have to pull yourself together! You have three kids that depend on you, a man that loves you. They need you! _ After giving herself a little more of a pep talk, Holly gets up determed to not let this affect her life so much, she knows she can trust Jethro, if she didn't she wouldn't have come back to DC or would be moving in with him. After getting dressed, she opens the door looking out. Holly finds Jethro sitting on the floor his head leaning back against the wall his arms over his knees. Sighing Holly kneels down next to him, wrapping her arms around him from the side, snuggling into him breathing in his scent. Jethro doesn't move, scared he will hurt her.

"Jet?"

"Yeah, Hol?"

"I'm sorry" Sighing he leans into her touch

"Oh Hol, there is nothing for you to be sorry about. The last 12 hours have been hell for you. Just know that I will be here when you are ready, and if you would rather talk to a woman I am sure Abby and Ziver will be there for you too."

"I know Jethro, thanks. How have the kids been?"

"They missed their mother, asked about you all the time"

"I am glad he never saw them, I don't want to even think about what he would have done to them." Moving his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Me either Hol, me either" Kissing the side of her head, the couple just sits there holding each other. Neither of them moving when they hear little feet running down the hall.

"Mommy" Anna, LJ and Shelby run over to her. Abby and Tim come running behind them

"Sorry Boss"

"It's ok; go home both of you it's been a long couple of hours. Tell Tony and Ziver, Ducky and whoever else is still here the same. I am going to call Jenny and request the rest of the week off for the whole team, go relax"

"Thanks Boss" Abby walks over to Holly, bending down next to her

"Holly, if you need anything you can call me or Ziva; we can even have a girl's day if you feel up to it"

"Thanks Abby and thank Ziva too." Smiling Abby stands up grabbing Tim's hand pulling him away from the family.

"You guys hungry?" Gibbs asks them

"Yes" Holly answers him; the kids just nod their heads snuggling into Holly.

"How about we order some pizza and watch a movie while we eat it?" The three nod their heads.

"Come on let's go downstairs and pick out a movie while daddy orders the pizza" Holly starts to move away from Jethro and the kids but they have other ideas

"No go mommy"

"LJ, we have to get up and I am not going anywhere" Holly kisses each of them, once up Holly picks LJ and Anna while Gibbs has Shelby. The family heads down stairs to the living room where the couple places the kids on the sofa, Gibbs orders the pizza.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"Mermaid" Shelby answers

"_The Little Mermaid it is_" When the pizza comes the family settles down, eating the pizza, watching the movie. Half way through Holly and all three kids were asleep, Holly with her head on his shoulder. Gibbs smiles at them.

"Hol" Nothing, trying again, this time she wakes up, her eyes flutter open looking up at him.

"What's wrong Jet?"

"Nothing, we should go to bed" Looking down at the kids then back up at him

"They are going to want to sleep with us"

"That's fine, you get LJ I'll get the other two." Both parents pick them up carrying them up to their room, placing the them in the middle of them. Holly lays down next to them while Gibbs strips down to his boxers. Looking up he finds her looking at him with passion in her eyes.

"Hol, you have to heal before we do anything"

"Jethro, I wasn't rapped"

"Holly, I know but he beat you pretty bad"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to show you how much I care about you!"

"Hol, how about we go to bed it's been a long day for everyone"

"Fine, but we will be talking about this again."

"I know"

Once the couple settles Gibbs reaches over for her hand over the kids, she lets him hold it. Both falling asleep soon after.

Holly wakes for once before Jethro and the kids, looking over at her family she smiles. Holly can't believe how lucky she was, she made the right choice coming back to DC and letting Jethro meet his children. And for Jethro giving them a second chance, if she was told 3 years ago she would have 3 children with Jethro and would be dating him she would have laughed at them.

"Hol, what are you doing?" Her eyes got wide

"Nothing" she answers turning her head away. Reaching over he grabs her chin lightly turning it towards him

"Hol I love you"

"I know, I love you too." They smile at each other

"Mommy" looking down the couple sees all three of them awake, rubbing their eyes

"Hey babies, I am here" She says leaning down kissing each of them

"What about me" She looks up at him with a twinkle in her eye

"What about you Jethro?"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"I don't know, what do you guys think should daddy get a kiss?"

"Yes! Daddy been good"

"Ok Shel" Holly leans over them kissing him on the cheek

"That's all I get?" He pouts a little, Holly laughs leaning in again

"Maybe if you are good you will get more"

"Holly, kissing is fine, nothing else till you heal"

"We will see"

"Daddy you work?" Shelby asks

"Nope, that reminds me I have to call Jen"

"Shepard"

"Jen, my team is taking the next week off"

"Jethro I don't like your tone but alright since you have been through so much"

"Thanks Jen, I'll call the others" He hangs up on her

"I have the next week off."

"Daddy, snuggle?"

"Ok" He snuggles down next to the kids, Holly doing the same; they intertwine their fingers over the kids.

Tony and Ziva were cuddling in bed for once Ziva didn't feel too sick again this morning; she was hoping this meant that it was over with.

"What you thinking about?" Tony asks her. Turning in his arms kissing him softly on the lips

"My morning sickness is getting better."

"That's great!"

"Yeah" The couple smiles at each other, leaning into a kiss. Before it can get to heated a cell phone rings, sighing Tony pulls away, grabbing the phone

"DiNozzo"

"Tony"

"Do we have a case, boss?"

"No, we have the next week off"

"Really? How did you mange that?"

"DiNozzo!"

"Shutting up boss"

"Good idea, now I have to call Abs and McGee

"Ok" Gibbs hangs up

"What did he want?"

"We have the next week off"

"Really? How did that happen?"

"Don't know, didn't say"

"Well than we can stay in bed" Ziva smirks, Tony's eyes light up

"And I have the perfect Idea how to pass the time"

"Really and what is that?" Tony asks giving her a bright smile

"Let me show you" Ziva rolls them over so she is on top, leaning down kissing him hard. Nibbling on his bottom lip, kissing along his jaw to his ear lightly nipping it

"Zi" Tony moan, reaching up Tony slides the shirt she wore to bed over her throwing it on the floor. Leaning up kissing down her neck to the swell of her breast. Ziva moans they are very sentive with her being pregnant.

"Tony"

"Yeah Zi"

"More" Smiling he moves to her nipple, they are even more sentive sending stocks of pleasure down to her center. Flipping them so she is under him he continues down to her belly, kissing all over the slightly rounded part of it where their child is growing. Before he can go any lower a phone starts ringing again, looking up at Ziva

"Leave it; we can call who ever that is back later"

"Tony, what if it's important"

"Zi, we have the next week off, if it's the team they can wait"

"Tony" Ziva reaches over grabbing the phone

"Ziva!" She has to pull the phone away from her ear

"What took you so long to answer?"

"Abs, I was a little busy. Anyways why have you called me?"

"Gibbs just called saying we have the next week off"

"Yes….." Ziva sucks in her breath, looking down glaring at Tony who had his hand under her short fondling her center, making her even wetter, he just smiles up at her.

"Ziva! Are you ok? Is the baby ok?"

Glaring at Tony one more time, before she answers Abby

"Yes, Abs we both are fine, now what were you saying?"

"We should get together with Holly and the girls and have a girl's day. And the guys can have a guy's day too." Ziva barley holds back a moan as Tony's tongue licks her. She had no idea when her shorts had been pulls down.

"So what do you think Ziva?" Ziva can't answer for a second as Tony slips a finger inside her.

"Abs, I'll call you back" She hangs up as he adds another finger

"Tony" She moans "Please I want you in me not your fingers" Tong smirks sliding his fingers out. Once he does Ziva helps him slid his boxers off throwing them on the floor, pulling him to her.

"Tony please" Leaning down kissing her roughly while lining himself up with her center pushing into. Making both moan.

Abby frowns down at the phone, Tim coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug

"What's wrong Abs?"

"She hung up on me!" She answers scowling down at the phone like it was the one who hung up on her. Tim laughs

"It's not funny Timmy! No one hangs up on me but Gibbs!" By now Abby has pulled away from to pace in front him

"Abs, who hung up on you?"

"Ziva!" She yells

"She was most likely busy"

"She did sound busy"

"See you just caught her at a bad time" He says walking to her kissing the side of her head, Abby doesn't move he sighs

"Abs come on forget about it, did Ziva say she would call you back?"

"Yeah she did"

"Then let's go play our game or something"

"Alright but I'm going to have a word or two with her the next time I talk to her"

"Ok Abs" Kissing her one more time, Tim pulls her towards the sofa. The couple settles down to play, Abby is still not into it

"I'm going to bet you Abs" This snaps her out of it

"Bring it on Timmy"

"I should call Abby back, she is going to be mad I hung up on her" Tony tightens his hold around her

"Why are we talking about Abs, when we are cuddling together after some great sex?"

"Tony! It's your fault I had to hang up on her

"It's not my fault you are so beautiful that I can't keep my hands off of you"

"Tony"

"Ziva, I will always tell you are beautiful even when you think you are not"

"Thanks Tony. But if Abby asks it's on you and you can deal with her"

"Fine. But only because I love you so much" Turning in his arms to face him she leans up gently kissing him on the lips


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank all of my followers and welcome some new ones: LadyOliviaRoxton, Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A.

A Second Chance

Chapter 9

Neither person in the room heard the phone ringing; they were too into their game

"Timmy! I'm going to bet you"

"No you are not" Tim tries to catch up with Abby but there is no way he is going to win and he knows this but he is going to try.

"Yay! I won" Abby falls back onto the sofa, McGee slumps next to her. Now that the game is not playing they can hear the phone.

"Oh, is that my phone or yours?" Abby asks. Both grab their phones, Abby answers hers

"Abby"

"Hi Abby" Ziva says slowly. She is not sure how Abby is going to respond, Ziva knows Abby is mad at her.

"Hi Ziva." Abby is mad and Ziva can tell my by her voice, Abby doesn't get mad often and when she does everyone knows about. Neither women says anything for a few moments before Abby finally breaks it

"So Ziva, why did you hang up on me before?" She says nothing

"Come on Ziva I want to know. No one hangs up on but Gibbs and you know that!"

"Abby I am sorry; when you called I was a little busy."

"And what were you doing? That you were so busy that you hung up on me"

"Well….I….we….."

"We? Who is we? Is Tony there with you?" there is some shuffling around

"Hey Abs"

"Don't hey Abs me Tony. What were you doing to Ziva that she had to hang up on me?"

"Well….Abs I really don't think we should tell you, it's personal"

"Anthony DiNozzo! We are family nothing is personal with family!"

"Abs you need to claim down" They hear McGee whisper

"What's probie doing there? Oh are you and McGee getting it on?" Tony teases

"Tony we are not talking about us we are talking about you two"

"So there is an us"

"Tony!" Abby yells

"Abby, why did you call me the first time?"

"I called you because Gibbs called saying that we had the week off and I thought you, me, Holly and the girls have a girl's day off."

"That sounds like a great idea Abby. When were you planning on doing this?"

"I don't know, I have to call Holly. Is there a day you can't do?"

"No any day is fine with me"

"Ok, now back to before. Why did you hang up on me?"

"Abby, I am here with Tony why don't you take a wild guess"

"Ziva…what are you talking about?"

"Abby think about it" It is quite for a few moments before

"Ewwwwww. Ziva!"

"Abby, why don't you call Holly and set up a date and a time when we can meet up."

"Ok, Ziva we are going to talk about this more. Goodbye and to Tony too." Abby hangs ups.

"Abby what was that all about?" McGee asks her

"Ziva, Holly, the kids and I are having a girls day."

"But you were grossed out, about what?"

"Timmy, you don't want to know. I have to call Holly now." Picking up her phone she calls Holly

"Mann"

"Hello Holly. How are you?"

"I'm doing ok, how are you?"

"I am fine"

"So why did you call?"

"Well Ziva and I were thinking about having a girl's day while we are off of work."

"That sounds like a good idea. When were you thinking?"

"Two days from today, is that good with you?"

"It sound's good. I will call Ziva and give her the time. Where would you like to go?"

"This restaurant in town I have wanted to try. Are Shelby and Anna coming with us?"

"Well that was the plan but if you wanted it to be just an adult girl's day that is fine too."

"If it could be just for that day, another day we can take the girls out."

"Ok, this is going to be fun. It's been a long time since there was another girl we could hang out with." Holly laughs

"Well, I will see you in a couple of days"

"Ok, Holly. Say hello to the kids and Gibbs. Bye" Abby hangs up. Holly puts her phone down looking over at Jethro who is looking at her. The three kids are sleeping in between them.

"Why was Abby calling you?"

"We are having a girl's day in two days. You will have all three kids; maybe invite the guy's overs"

"What are you ladies going to do?" Holly smirks over at him

"I am not going to tell you Jethro, so you better just stop now. Cause you are never going to get it out of me." Jethro laughs and smirks

"Hol, I will get it out of you one way or another."

"Jethro, the only way you would get it out of me you will not do." Holly lifts her eyebrows and smirks

"Holly" Jethro moans

"Jethro it's your own fault. I am fine and you are just scared. I will not break and you know it" Jethro sighs

"I know you will not but I am worried and was for 12 hours. I think you need a little time to heal." She smiles

"I love that you are concerned about me, but Jethro I think I know when I am healthy enough to do that."

"Alright Holly, I believe you."

"Thank you Jethro"

Two days later Abby picks up Ziva and they head over to Gibbs's house. Without knocking the two women walk right in.

"Gibbs, Gibbs!" The two women walk into the living room to find Gibbs and Holly sitting on the sofa with his arm wrapped around her with the kids playing on the floor in front of them.

"Abs, Ziver. How are you?"

"I am good Gibbs"

"Me too." The two women sit down next to Gibbs

"How is your morning sickness Ziva?" Holly asks

Ziva smiles "It is gone, thank goodness"

"That great."

"Yes, I got to eat pancakes the other morning. They were great!" The others laugh.

"Where are Tony and Tim?" Gibbs asks

"They are coming; they stopped to get some pizza"

"Boss we're here" Walking into the room they stop short seeing the women there

"Zee, I thought you would have left for now."

"Yeah, this is a guy's day" Tim adds, he realizes he said the wrong thing when Abby stands up with her hands on her hips giving him a dirty look. Tim gulps, Abby walks closer stopping right in front of him

"Abs…"

"Don't Abs me…"

"I didn't mean….."

"Maybe you should think before you talk. You can forget about coming over and spending the night tonight." Tim's eyes get wide as Abby's hands go over her mouth, also with wide eyes.

"Way to go McLoving" Tony slaps him on the back. Ziva gives him a dirty look and that shuts him right up.

"What!" Gibbs yells

"Jethro, you're scaring the kids" Gibbs looks at her then to the kids, getting up walking over to the couple. Tony moved closed to Ziva setting the pizza down.

"Is there something you two have to tell me?"

"Um…well….."

"Spit it out McGee"

"We are dating Gibbs!" Abby yells

"What! How long has this been going on?"

"About 6 months"

"What!"

"Gibbs! You can't get mad at us, Tony and Ziva are together and they are having a baby!"

"Alright, that is enough" Holly says standing between the two.

"Jethro, she is right, you can't yell at her, Tony and Ziva are doing the same thing. Abby why don't we leave and let him cool off."

"Fine"

"Bye boys have a good time and Jethro try not to hurt McGee. Come here babies give mommy a kiss" The three run into her arms, she gives them all a hug and kiss.

"I thought you were talking the girls?" Tony asks

"Nope, we are having an adult girl's day"

"Really" Tony's face lights up, leaning down he whispers

"So you going to buy something sexy to model for me later" Turning her head she kisses him before walking away, looking over her shoulder

"Maybe" she winks at him. Abby and Holly laugh as they leave getting in the car, Holly drives.

"So Holly where are we going?" Abby laughs

"I thought we would go to lunch and talk over the rest of the day" The other two agree, once at the café and they order their food

"So what is the plan?" Ziva asks

"I will tell you but you have to promise you will not tell anyone. That means Tony and Tim too" Both nod

"Well ever since I got back from being kidnapped Jethro will not touch me" The two women look at each other then back at the blonde.

"Um, Holly, we see Gibbs touch you all the time" Abby says confused

"Abby, not that kind of touching"

"What…."

"That is more then I really wanted to know about Gibbs" Holly smirks a little at them

"I know, but I don't really have anyone else to talk to about this. I don't think Jethro would like it if I went to Jenny and asked her. Though she has dated him so maybe she can give a little insight about him" Abby and Ziva's mouths are hanging open.

"I am joking girls. I would never do that. She doesn't even like me, I think she wanted to get back together with him but then I came back with the kids and I am pretty sure Jethro talk to her about it. Anyways back to what I was saying. Jethro has yet to make love to me since this whole thing happen, thinks I need to heal. I am fine and I tell him that but he will not."

"Umm Holly were you raped?"

"No"

"Ok, well what were you thinking then?" Abby asked.

"There is this adult store not far from here, we could go there you two help me pick something out and then maybe one of you takes the kids for the night for us"

"As in tonight?" Abby asks

"No I was thinking tomorrow night"

"I can't tomorrow night, Timmy and I have plans. Sorry" Holly sighs. This was not working out like she had hopped

"Tony and I will. We need the practice right?"

"Thank you Ziva! So much" Ziva smiles

"You're welcome"

Once they finish their lunch they head down to the shop Holly was talking about. There are not too many people in there the three look around. Holly finds a light blue teddy, it came with tiny thong panties that she was not going to wear but she thought she would try it on and sees what it looks like. Looking around she finds Ziva the closes to her, looking at a black teddy.

"Ziva" She over at her

"Yes?"

"I'm going to try this on" She says holding up the teddy

"Ok, I will come with you. I want to try this on. Do you know where Abs went?"

"No, but she has to be around her somewhere. We will find her when come out." Both go into the changing room.

It has been a long time since Holly wore any kind of lingerie, she has a few outfits but they are in Hawaii and they were when she was younger and didn't have three kids. Not that her body looked bad. She was still the same size her hips maybe a little wider but that is all, looking at herself in the mirror, truing one way then the other trying to see if she really likes it. It feels good on her not to tight, not too loose.

"How dose it fit?" Came Ziva's voice from the other side

"It fits fine, I think I'm going to get it. What about yours?" Ziva sighs.

"It fit ok"

"If you don't like it don't get it"

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that it's a little tighter around my belly" Holly laughs

"Ziva your pregnant your clothes are not going to fit you for much longer trust me." She sighs

"I know"


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long to update it, I didn't have internet for a while. Anyways I found out the Cote is leaving the show which makes me very sad! Now there will be no Tony and Ziva getting together. I just hope they don't kill her off like they did they other women that left the show, so maybe she can come back at some point when they work things out. That is my wish anyways.

I would like to thank all of my followers including: PotterWeasley5, rmcfox, MAK-HGSS, 236, Blade of Ink.

A Second Chance

Chapter 10

Once the two women change back into their normal clothes they go to find Abby, they find her by the toys. She was looking at a whip type toy with feathers at the end.

"Abs, I don't really see Tim liking something like that" Ziva says as the two women walk over to her, Abby looks over at them at smirks

"Ziva you know what they say it's always the quite ones you have to watch out for." Ziva looks confused as Holly laughs. Ziva looks between the two women

"What does that mean?" The other two women say nothing

"Are you done Abby?" Holly asks changing the subject

"Almost I just wanted to get a few things. Maybe you should get something Holly" Abby smirks at her

"Abby Jethro is not into this kind of thing"

"Really? Like I said it always the quite ones you have to worry about. Why not try a whip?"

"Maybe some other time Abby."

"Ok" She picks up a few more things before the three of them pay for their things and leave. Ziva had been quite the whole time still trying to figure out what that meant. She would have to ask Tony but then he would want to know who they were talking about and if she told him then he would make fun of Tim and Ziva didn't want that. Maybe she would ask Jenny. The three women walk back to the car and drive back to Gibbs house; she confirmed the plans with Ziva about watching the kids the next night. Holly pulls the car into the driveway and frowns.

"What's wrong?" Abby asks

"Do either of you know who's car that is?" Both women look at the car sitting behind Gibbs truck.

"No" They both say, grabbing their bags they slowly head up to the house, since the team is not working Ziva doesn't have her gun on her; it was in the car which Tony had the keys to. Holly and Ziva were being a little more careful then Abby who walked a head of them opening the door.

"Hello" Abby says

"Abby!"

"Ziva, you are over reacting if there was something wrong we would have heard something by now."

"Mommy!" A little boy throws it's self at Holly's legs, bending down she picks up LJ kissing him

"Where are daddy and the others?"

"Yard, mommy guess who's here?" The little boy asks very excited, setting their bags down they walk to the back door.

"Jackson!" Abby yells running towards the older man who has Anna on his lap with Gibbs next to him holding Shelby.

"Abby, it's wonderful to see you again" After hugging Abby Jackson walks towards Ziva.

"Ziva it's wonderful to see you again, Leroy tells me you are going to have a baby. Congratulation." Ziva smiles pulling back a little from their hug.

"It's nice to see you too Jackson and yes Tony and I are having a baby." Kissing her on the cheek like he did with Abby, before he turns to the Holly still holding LJ.

"And you must be the mother to these three wonderful children." He smiles at her, Holly just looks at him

"Who are you?"

"Mommy this Pop Pop" Holly's eyes widen at the comment looking down at the 2 year old.

"Pop Pop?" Holly is very confused, she has never met this man before and either have the kids. And yet they are calling him Pop Pop.

"Hol" Looking over, Jethro was walked up next to her still holding Shelby

"Jethro, who is this?"

"I would like you to me meet my dad, Jackson Gibbs"

"Your father"

"I didn't know he was coming Hol"

"It is my fault, do you be blaming Leroy here; I just deceded I was coming this morning and didn't call him"

"Oh…well…..hello, Hollis Mann" She says putting her hand out between them, Jackson just laughs pulling her and LJ into a hug

"We are family now and families hug." After a few minutes Gibbs breaks them apart

"Dad, let her go so we can sit down and talk."

"Alright" Once he releases her he walks back over by the others, Gibbs moves closer to her

"You ok?" She looks at him

"You have a father?" Gibbs laughs, kissing the side of her head

"Yes, you don't think I was born this way. I was a baby and a little boy" He smirks

"Of course not! You never said anything so I thought your parents had died"

"My mom has."

"I'm sorry Jethro" Leaning up she kisses him on the lips

"It's ok, glade to have my dad back in my life" Holly raises an eyebrow at this

"I will tell you another time"

"Ok"

"Daddy, down" The couple looks down at their daughter

"Ok Shelby" After being put down the little girl runs towards the others, soon after LJ wants to be put down following his sister

"You sure you are ok?" Gibbs asks pulling her into a hug

MIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBS MIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBSMIBBS

From the other side of the yard, Jackson watch has his son pulls Hollis into a hug and kisses the side of her head; making her smile. This made Leroy smile, a real smile he had not seen since before Shannon and Kelly died. There were times after they died that he thought his son was happy again and maybe he was at least for a little while but as each marriage ended he got gruffer and gruffer. Spending all his time at work or in his basement drinking, so he was very surprised when he knocked on his son's door and three little kids answered.

FLASHBACK:

_Jackson knocked on Leroy's door; listening to what you thought was little footsteps. No that can't be right. Maybe I have the wrong house, backing up a little he looks up at the house. No this is the right house. Before he can think any more the door opens and two blonde little girls and a brown haired little boy open the door_

"_Who are you?" The little boy asked_

"_Um..."_

"_Kids, who is at the door?" Comes Leroy's voice from the house_

"_Don't know daddy" One of the little girls yells back, next he hears running, Leroy comes to stop behind the kids_

"_Dad?" Leroy was very surprised_

"_Hello Leroy"_

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Gibbs are the ladies back yet?" Came Tony's voice before he and McGee came walking to the door_

"_Jackson!" Tony says smiling_

"_Mr. Gibbs" _

"_Tim, how many times do I have to tell you its Jackson?"_

"_Sorry, Jackson"_

"_Leroy can I come in?"_

"_Sure, kids move out of the way"_

"_Daddy?"_

"_Yes, Shelby"_

"_That your daddy?"_

"_Yes, this is my dad"_

"_Are these you're kids Leroy?" Leroy sighs_

"_Yeah they are?"_

"_When did you get married again?"_

"_Dad! I didn't get married again. It's a long story, why don't we go out back till the women are back" Jackson bends down as much as he can so he is level with the kids. They are beautiful kids, the boy has Leroy's eyes while the two girls are blue they are slightly lighter. Their mother must be beautiful_

"_You guys can call me Pop Pop" None of them say anything they look up at their father who smiles down at them slightly nodding his head_

"_Ok, pop pop come on" One of the girls grabs his hand pulling him through the house, Jackson laughs_

"_What's your name sweet girl?"_

"_Anna" The girl says smiling up at him._

"_What are your sister and brother names?"_

"_Shel and LJ"_

"_Shel?"_

"_Shelby" Leroy answers_

"_What does LJ stand for?" Leroy smirks at him_

"_Leroy Jethro"_

"_You always said you wouldn't have a JR"_

"_I didn't name them" Jackson gives him a look_

"_I will tell you once we get settled" The family walks out back where Tim and Tony are already sitting in chairs talking or bickering is more like it_

"_DiNozzo, McGee! Don't make me head slap you" Both men freeze look at each other than their boss_

"_Yes, boss" both men say. Once they are seated Shelby claims on Leroy's lap while Anna gets on Jackson, he is surprised at first but helps here up. LJ sits in between them._

"_Now Leroy what is the story with these three little ones? How old are they?_

"_They are almost 3 years old."_

"_Who is their mother? I don't remember you being with someone three years ago?"_

"_I was with their mother for a few months before she left do to a conflict we had."_

"_And you let her go when she was pregnant with your children! Your mother and I taught you better than that Leroy"_

"_Dad I didn't know she was pregnant. We didn't plan this to happen"_

"_Leroy.." Before any more is said LJ yells_

"_Mommy!" And takes off running in the house…_

END FLASHBACK

"Let's go over with the others"

"Jet, your father is not going to like me when I tell him the story about the kids"

"Hol, we will tell him together and he will have to get over that. He has three more grandchildren and I can tell he adores them."

"Alright" Leaning up kissing him lightly on the lips; before grabbing his hand leading him to the others.

"How was your shopping trip?" Tony asks as the couple sits down. The women laugh

"What?"

"You guys will find out later I am sure" Ziva answers

"Oh really" He answers giving her one of his DiNozzo smiles, Ziva rolls her eyes. McGee leans in whispering something in Abby's ear, which she just laughs at.

"Well Leroy, I was right their mother is beautiful." Jackson says making Holly, to everyone's surprise blush.

"Thanks" Jackson laughs.

"Now why don't you two tell me how you got together and why I just found out about these little ones" The couple looks at each other then back at Jackson and the others.

"We meet during a case about 3 years ago."

"I remember that." Tony added, turning to Ziva

"Zi, I asked you who she was and you said Gibbs 4th ex-wife" Ziva hits him on the arm giving him a look

"My 4th ex-wife, Ziver?" Ziva looks away; Gibbs holds his look for another second before he smiles at her.

"It's ok Ziver."

"Ok so what happen next?"

"Well we were both hard headed and nothing happen till the next case we worked together." Holly added

"But you could totally tell something was going on" Abby says

"Abbs"

"Gibbs! You could."

"Yeah, we really noticed on the second case we worked together" Tony says

"How?" Gibbs asks, he really didn't like to talk about his personal life but it was his father and his family

"Well you would let her go first"

"Go first?" Holly asks

"Well, yeah coming out of the elevator, a room."

"Being a real gentleman." Abby says excitedly.

"I am always a gentleman." Gibbs gruffly

"You better be, your mother and I raised you to be that way" Gibbs mumbles under his breath

"I know dad."

"Anyways back to the story"

"We agreed that we wouldn't let anything happen until after the case, right Jethro" Holly looks over at him who looks back at her smirking

"That was what Ducky meant then" Everyone looks at Tony

"What did Duck say, DiNozzo?"

"Well he said something like I know Gibbs always gets his man, but those two are unusually motivated to find Sharif" Gibbs just gives him a hard look while Holly looks down at her lap.

"Ok how about we just skip the intimate parts of this story and get down to how Leroy just found out about the kids" Jackson says after a few minutes.

"So we dated for a few months before things went downhill"

"Now that I think about it Holly left right after we met one of your ex-wives" Tony gins remembering that day, Ziva hits him.

"Tony!"

"What, you have to admit it was very inserting to see Gibbs talking to an ex-wife, ex-girlfriend I think and the current girlfriend all talking together and in the bullpen no less."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss?"

"Ziva" He nodes his head towards him, getting the idea Ziva Gibbs slaps him

"Ow what was that for?"

"Getting in my personal life and I can't reach you."

"I am just stating what we all saw" Gibbs glares at him

"Jethro stop he is right, it's not like they were not there when that happen"

"Wait which ex-wife?" Jackson asks, his son hardly calls him and never talks about his personal life this might be the only way to find things out.

"Does it matter dad? You have met all of them"

"Yes it does"

"Stephanie" Tim answers

"Timmy!" Abby hits him

"What was that for?"

"This is Gibbs and Holly's story let them tell it" Tim grumbles under his breath, Abby just glares at him.

"Abby why you hit Tim?" Anna asks

"Umm…"

"Anna hitting is bad, you should never hit anyone"

"But why dose daddy?" LJ asks

"This is all you Jethro"

"I will tell you when you're older, your mother is right no hitting" Gibbs gives a glare to Abby, seeing this LJ and Anna give her one too.

"Oh boy, I am in big trouble to get three glares."

"How about we hear more about this story?" Jackson says

" So anyways after we got off of work we had talked about going out so we got ready he picked me up, got some beer and we ended up back at Jethro's house in the basement." Holly picks up the story

"And there was someone in the basement waiting for us well Jethro"

"Who was it?" Tim asks

"Stephanie"

"Oh no"

"She said something about bring over his dog tags or something right Jethro?"

"Yeah, said she has had then for years and was just bringing them back"

"So Jethro takes the dog tags and walks her out to her car, I am left in the basement alone. I see a tape player and think Jethro here was going to play some music like the romantic guy he is under all the gruffness."

"Holly" She gives him a look

"When I press play music does come on someone is playing the piano it's really good too. Then I hear voices."

"Who was playing?" Ziva asks, she thinks she know who was

"Kelly was, it was a message they sent me while I was overseas. I came back down the stairs right at the end sitting there listening to what they were saying" Holly rubs up and down his arm

"I turn with tears in my eyes to see him on the step with his head down looking so sad. I went over to him leaned down kissing him on the cheek sat down next to him and asked him who they were and then he told me the story."

"Daddy who Kelly?" Shelby asks

"Shel, Kelly was your half-sister"

"Where is she?"

"Up in heaven with her mommy"

"Oh, why?"

"A bad man hurt them and they died"

"Oh"

"I will be right back" Gibbs gets up walking back into the house

Thank you for all the reviews! I love to hear what everyone thinks about my story.

Mmkbrook: The reason I put the jealousy between Jenny and Holly was because if you watch season 4 ep: Sharif Returns (I think that is the one) when Gibbs, Holly and Jenny are in her office talking about the case I feel Jenny is deff. Jealouse of her and Gibbs and when they leave and are walking down to the bull pen, the two women look at each other as they walk away and Gibbs just stands there with a smirk on his face. I laugh every time I watch that part, that is what I thought anyways.


End file.
